Substituted phosphinophenoxide-metal complexes for the polymerization of olefins.
The present invention relates to novel phosphinophenoxide-metal complexes for the polymerization of 1-olefins. The invention further relates to catalysts comprising the novel phosphinophenoxide-metal complexes, a process for the polymerization of 1-olefins using the novel complexes and also the polymers and moldings obtainable in this way.
The metal complexes are obtainable from a metal precursor of a metal of the 6th-10th groups of the Periodic Table in the oxidation state 0 or +2 and a ligand of the formula I, 
where
R1, R2 and R4 are, independently of one another:
hydrogen,
C1-C12-alkyl,
C1-C12-alkyl bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups, halogens,
C1-C12-alkoxy groups or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents,
C7-C20-arylalkyl,
C2-C12-alkenyl,
C3-C12-cycloalkyl,
C3-C12-cycloalkyl bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups, halogens,
C1-C12-alkoxy groups or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents,
C6-C14-aryl,
C6-C14-aryl bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups, halogens,
monohalogenated or polyhalogenated C1-C12-alkyl groups, C1-C12-alkoxy groups, silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9, amino groups NR10R11 or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents,
C1-C12-alkoxy groups,
C6-C14-aryloxy groups,
C1-C12-thioether groups,
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9,
halogens
or amino groups NR10R11;
R3 is selected from among the following groups:
xcex1-branched C3-C12-alkyl groups,
C1-C12-alkyl bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups, halogens,
C1-C12-alkoxy groups or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents in the xcex1 position,
C7-C20-arylalkyl,
C2-C10-alkenyl,
C3-C10-alkenylalkyl having at least one double bond, where at least one Cxe2x80x94C double bond is conjugated with the aromatic,
C3-C12-cycloalkyl,
C6-C14-aryl,
C6-C14-aryl bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups, halogens, monohalogenated or polyhalogenated C1-C12-alkyl groups, C1-C12-alkoxy groups, silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9, amino groups NR10R11 or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents,
C1-C12-alkoxy groups,
C6-C14-aryloxy groups,
C1-C12-thioether groups,
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9,
halogens
and amino groups NR10R11,
where in each case adjacent radicals R1 to R4 may together form a 5- to 8-membered ring;
R5 and R6 are selected independently from among xcex1-branched C3-C12-alkyl groups,
C3-C12-cycloalkyl groups,
C3-C12-cycloalkyl groups bearing one or more identical or different C1-C12-alkyl groups,
halogens, monohalogenated or polyhalogenated
C1-C12-alkyl groups, C1-C12-alkoxy groups,
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9, amino groups NR10R11 or C1-C12-thioether groups as substituents,
X is oxygen, sulfur, selenium, Nxe2x80x94R12, Pxe2x80x94R12 or AsR12,
Y is hydrogen or
an alkali metal cation,
a C1-C18-alkylacyl anion,
a C6-C14-arylacyl anion or SiR7R8R9,
R7 to R12 are selected independently from among hydrogen, branched or unbranched C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl radicals and C6-C14-aryl groups, where in each case two adjacent radicals R7 and R8 or R10 and R11 may together form a saturated or unsaturated 5- to 8-membered ring.
Polyolefins are of general importance as materials, for example for producing films or sheets, fibers or hollow bodies, for example bottles.
New improved processes for preparing polyolefins are therefore of great economic importance. The type of catalysts used is particularly important in this respect.
Conventional processes and catalysts such as Ziegler-Natta catalysts (e.g. A. Echte, Lehrbuch der technischen Polymerchemie, VCH, Weinheim, New York, Basle, Cambridge, Tokyo; 1993; pp. 301-3) and metallocenes (e.g. DE-A 30 07 725) frequently have the disadvantage that aluminum alkyls have to be used for activating them. These are extremely sensitive to moisture and to Lewis bases, so that the activity of the catalysts is greatly reduced by any contaminated monomers. In addition, some aluminum alkyls represent a fire hazard.
The nickel complexes described in WO 96/23010 also have to be activated by means of aluminum alkyls or Lewis acids based on borane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,522 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,525 disclose nickel complexes having the structure A, 
which can be activated without aluminum alkyl. These are suitable for the oligomerization of ethylene to give 1-olefins (SHOP process). This compound was converted into derivatives in various ways. Despite variation of the radicals R (see W. Keim et al., Organometallics 1986, 5, 2356-9), it was not possible to produce suitable materials since the molar masses obtained are too low.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,525 discloses a catalyst system comprising ortho-diethylphosphinophenol Axe2x80x2 or ortho-diphenylphosphinophenol Axe2x80x3, 
which after reaction with Ni(COD)2 in situ with ethylene gives linear oligomers, but no polymers which can be used as polymeric materials.
Braunstein et al. attempted to influence the yield and structure by changing the electron density on the chelating phosphorus.
They used the ortho-phosphinophenol derivative B 
(J. Pietsch, P. Braunstein, Y. Chauvin, New J. Chem. 1998, 467). The products of the reaction of ethylene and compound B were likewise linear 1-olefins having an average degree of oligomerization of 40.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,937 discloses selected Ni complexes, for example Bxe2x80x2, 
where R=methyl or ethyl and Lx may be a 1,5-cyclooctadiene, which are able to polymerize ethylene to polyethylene without activation by an aluminum alkyl. The molecular weights Mw are, at from about 95,000 to 162,000, very attractive, but the activities of 0.73 kg of PE/mol of Nixc2x7h (Example II) are too low for industrial applications.
DE-A 33 36 500 and DE-A 34 45 090 disclose Ni catalysts which can be obtained in situ from a tertiary phosphine, a quinoid compound and an Ni(O) compound or a precursor which can readily be reduced to an Ni(O) compound. Although they polymerize ethylene to polyethylene, their preparation requires very air- and moisture-sensitive Wittig reagents as precursors, which is disadvantageous for industrial applications.
In his thesis, U. Jux (U. Jux, Thesis at the University of Greifswald, 1996) showed that it is possible to prepare polyethylene using Ni complexes of the compounds C, Cxe2x80x2 and Cxe2x80x3 without prior activation by means of an aluminum alkyl. 
However, the activities of 1.4 kg of PE/mol of Nixc2x7h (compound C), 1.4 kg of PE/mol of Nixc2x7h (compound Cxe2x80x2) and 2.1 kg of PE/mol of Nixc2x7h (compound Cxe2x80x3) were still too low for industrial applications.
At the GDCh conference in Munich (Aug. 16-21, 1998, cf. conference proceedings, poster B197), further Ni complexes which are likewise able to polymerize ethylene without prior activation by means of an aluminum alkyl were disclosed. Ligands of the formulae D, Dxe2x80x2 and Dxe2x80x3 were tested. 
These compounds are all triarylphosphinophenols. However, the polymers obtained had molar masses of less than 10,000 g/mol, which is too low for practical materials. Ni complexes of the diarylmonoalkylphosphinophenols Dxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Dxe2x80x3xe2x80x3
likewise displayed polymerization activity toward ethylene, but the molar masses were still below 10,000 g/mol and thus too low for applications as materials.
Finally, secondary phosphinophenol ligands (R6 in formula I=H) which were reacted with Ni(COD)2 and produced high molecular weight polyethylene were disclosed at the abovementioned GDCh conference. However, it was found that the secondary phosphinophenols were extremely sensitive toward the slightest traces of atmospheric oxygen. Our own experiments using these metal complex systems displayed poor reproducibility; a number of experiments under apparently identical conditions gave no polymer at all. In industrial-scale plants, however, it is important to have sufficiently robust catalyst systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a metal complex system which
is able to polymerize 1-olefins at high activities without activation by means of aluminum alkyls;
is sufficiently stable toward atmospheric oxygen to give reproducible results and thus be suitable for use in industrial plants, and, furthermore,
gives polyolefins whose molar masses are high enough for them to be suitable for producing films, sheets, fibers or hollow bodies.
We have found that this object is achieved by the metal complexes described at the outset which are obtainable from a metal precursor of a metal of the 6th-10th groups of the Periodic Table in the oxidation state 0 or +2 and a ligand of the formula I and are suitable for polymerizing 1-olefins to give polymeric materials. Here, the choice of substituents on the ligand is critical.
In the metal precursors, use is made of metals M of the 6th-10th groups of the Periodic Table of the Elements, for example chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel and palladium. Preference is given to iron, cobalt, nickel and palladium, particularly preferably nickel. These metals are present in the oxidation state 0 or +2. These metals are stabilized by ligands.
As ligands of the metal precursors, it is possible to use the uncharged molecules customarily used in coordination chemistry (cf. Elschenbroich/Salzer, xe2x80x9cEinfxc3xchrung in die Organometallchemiexe2x80x9d, 3rd Edition, B. G. Teubner Verlag, Stuttgart 1990). Preference is given to aliphatic and aromatic phosphines RxPH3xe2x88x92x and amines RxNH3xe2x88x92x where x=0, 1, 2, 3 and R is selected from the group of radicals defined in more detail under R1 (see below). However, CO, C1-C12-alkyl nitriles or C6-C14-aryl nitriles, e.g. acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile or benzonitrile, are also suitable. Further ligands which can be used are singly or multiply ethylenically unsaturated double bond systems such as ethenyl, propenyl, cis-2-butenyl, trans-2-butenyl, cyclohexenyl, norbornenyl, 1,5-cyclooctadienyl ligands (xe2x80x9cCODxe2x80x9d), 1,6-cyclodecenyl ligands, 1,5,9-all-trans-cyclododecatrienyl ligands, triphenylphosphine ligands and norbornadienyl ligands.
Also suitable are anionic ligands such as halide ions, e.g. fluoride, chloride, bromide or iodide, alkyl anions, e.g. (CH3)xe2x80x94, (C2H5)xe2x80x94, (C3H7)xe2x80x94, (n-C4H9)xe2x80x94, (tert-C4H9)xe2x80x94 or (C6H14)xe2x80x94, allyl anions and benzyl anions and also aryl anions, e.g. the phenyl anion.
Particularly preferred ligands are ethene ligands, 1,5-cyclooctadienyl ligands (xe2x80x9cCODxe2x80x9d), 1,6-cyclodecenyl ligands, 1,5,9-all-trans-cyclododecatrienyl ligands, triphenylphosphine ligands and also norbornadienyl ligands. In these preferred cases, the corresponding metal precursor is Ni(C2H4)3, Ni(COD)2, Ni(1,6-cyclodecadiene)2, Ni(1,5,9-all-trans-cyclododecatriene)2, Pd(norbornadiene)Cl2 and also Ni[P(C6H5)3]4 and Pd[P(C6H5)3]4.
Very particular preference is given to Ni(COD)2.
If the metals M are present in the oxidation state +2, a reducing agent has to be added to generate the oxidation state 0 in situ. Suitable reducing agents are the compounds customary in organic and organometallic chemistry. Preferred reducing agents are NaH, KH, complex hydrides such as LiAlH4, LiBH4, NaBH4, Na(CN)BH3, (isobutyl)2AlH, alkali metals such as Na, K or Na/K alloy and H2. Particular preference is given to NaH.
The radicals R1, R2 and R4 are, independently of one another:
hydrogen,
C1-C12-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, and n-dodecyl; preferably C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, particularly preferably C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl;
C3-C12-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl and cyclododecyl; preference is given to cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl;
examples of substituted cycloalkyl groups are: 2-methylcyclopentyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, cis-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, trans-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclopentyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 3-methylcyclohexyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, cis-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, trans-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexyl, 2-methoxycyclopentyl, 2-methoxycyclohexyl, 3-methoxycyclopentyl, 3-methoxycyclohexyl, 2-chlorocyclopentyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 2,4-dichlorocyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetrachlorocyclopentyl, 2-chlorocyclohexyl, 3-chlorocyclohexyl, 4-chlorocyclohexyl, 2,5-dichlorocyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetrachlorocyclohexyl, 2-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 2-thiomethylcyclohexyl, 3-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 3-thiomethylcyclohexyl and further derivatives;
C7-C20-aralkyl, preferably C7-C12-phenylalkyl such as benzyl, 1-phenethyl, 2-phenethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, neophyl(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl), 1-phenylbutyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl and 4-phenylbutyl, particularly preferably benzyl,
C2-C12-alkenyl, preferably C2-C6-alkenyl such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, isopropenyl, 1-butenyl, isobutenyl, sec-butenyl, buta-1,3-dienyl, n-pent-1-enyl, isopentenyl, sec-pentenyl, neopentenyl, isoprenyl, 1,2-dimethylpropenyl, n-hexenyl, isohexenyl, sec-hexenyl, particularly preferably C2-C4-alkenyl such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, isopropenyl, 1-butenyl, isobutenyl, sec-butenyl and buta-1,3-dienyl;
C6-C14-aryl such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 1-phenanthryl, 2-phenanthryl, 3-phenanthryl, 4-phenanthryl and 9-phenanthryl, preferably phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl, particularly preferably phenyl;
C6-C14-aryl such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 1-phenanthryl, 2-phenanthryl, 3-phenanthryl, 4-phenanthryl and 9-phenanthryl substituted by one or more
C1-C12-alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, and n-dodecyl; preferably C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, particularly preferably C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl;
halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, with preference being given to chlorine and bromine,
monohalogenated or polyhalogenated C1-C12-alkyl groups such as fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, bromomethyl, dibromomethyl, tribromomethyl, pentafluoroethyl, perfluoropropyl and perfluorobutyl, particularly preferably fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and perfluorobutyl;
C1-C12-alkoxy groups, preferably C1-C6-alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, n-hexoxy and isohexoxy, particularly preferably methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and n-butoxy;
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9 where R7 to R9 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl radicals and C6-C14-aryl groups; preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, triisopropylsilyloxy, diethylisopropylsilyloxy, dimethylthexlsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldiphenylsilyloxy, tribenzylsilyloxy, triphenylsilyloxy and tri-para-xylylsilyloxy groups; particular preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy group and the tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy group;
or amino groups NR10R11, where R10 and R11 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups which may form a saturated or unsaturated 5-10-membered ring; preference is given to the dimethylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, methylphenylamino and diphenylamino groups. Examples of amino groups having saturated rings are the N-piperidyl group and the N-pyrrolidinyl group; examples of amino groups having unsaturated rings are the N-pyrryl, N-indolyl and N-carbazolyl groups;
C1-C12-thioether groups such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, phenylthio, 1-naphthylthio, 2-naphthylthio, preferably methylthio, ethylthio and phenylthio;
C1-C12-alkoxy groups, preferably C1-C6-alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, n-hexoxy and isohexoxy, particularly preferably methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and n-butoxy;
C6-C14-aryloxy groups such as phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy, 2-naphthoxy, 1-anthroxy, 2-anthroxy and 9-anthroxy, preferably phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy and 2-naphthoxy, particularly preferably phenoxy,
C1-C12-thioether groups such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, phenylthio, 1-naphthylthio, 2-naphthylthio, preferably methylthio, ethylthio and phenylthio;
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9, where R7 to R9 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl radicals and C6-C14-aryl groups; preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, triisopropylsilyloxy, diethylisopropylsilyloxy, dimethylthexlsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldiphenylsilyloxy, tribenzylsilyloxy, triphenylsilyloxy and tri-para-xylylsilyloxy groups; particular preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy group and the tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy group;
halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, with preference being given to fluorine and chlorine;
or amino groups NR10R11, where R10 and R11 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups, which may form a saturated or unsaturated 5-10-membered ring; preference is given to the dimethylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, methylphenylamino and diphenylamino groups. Examples of amino groups having saturated rings are the N-piperidyl group and the N-pyrrolidinyl group; examples of amino groups having unsaturated rings are the N-pyrryl, N-indolyl and N-carbazolyl groups.
R1 and R2 may be joined to one another and, together with the carbon atoms of the parent aromatic, form a 5- to 8-membered ring. For example, R1 and R2 can together be: xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94(trimethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94(tetramethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94(pentamethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94(hexamethylene), xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(C6H5)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
R3 is selected from among the following groups:
xcex1-branched C3-C12-alkyl such as isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 2-isopentyl, 3-isopentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2-heptyl, 3-heptyl, 2-isoheptyl, 3-isoheptyl, 2-octyl, 3-octyl, 2-nonyl, 3-nonyl, 4-nonyl, 1-decyl, 2-decyl, 3-decyl, 4-decyl, 2-undecyl, 3-undecyl, 4-undecyl, 5-undecyl, 2-dodecyl, 3-dodecyl, 4-dodecyl, 5-dodecyl, preferably xcex1-branched C1-C6-alkyl groups such as isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 2-isopentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl and 3-isopentyl, particularly preferably isopropyl, isobutyl and tert-butyl;
C3-C12-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl and cyclododecyl; preferably cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl;
examples of substituted cycloalkyl groups are: 2-methylcyclopentyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, cis-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, trans-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclopentyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 3-methylcyclohexyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, cis-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, trans-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexyl, 2-methoxycyclopentyl, 2-methoxycyclohexyl, 3-methoxycyclopentyl, 3-methoxycyclohexyl, 2-chlorocyclopentyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 2,4-dichlorocyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetrachlorocyclopentyl, 2-chlorocyclohexyl, 3-chlorocyclohexyl, 4-chlorocyclohexyl, 2,5-dichlorocyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetrachlorocyclohexyl, 2-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 2-thiomethylcyclohexyl, 3-thiomethylcyclopentyl or 3-thiomethylcyclohexyl;
C7-C20-aralkyl, preferably C7-C12-phenylalkyl such as benzyl, 1-phenethyl, 2-phenethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, neophyl (1-methyl-1-phenylethyl), 1-phenylbutyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl and 4-phenylbutyl, particularly preferably benzyl;
C2-C10-alkenyl having at least one double bond conjugated with the aromatic, preferably vinyl, prop-1-enyl, but-1-enyl, isobutenyl, buta-1,3-dienyl, pent-1-enyl, isoprenyl, hex-1-enyl, oct-1-enyl or dec-1-enyl; particularly preferably vinyl, prop-1-enyl, isobutenyl and buta-1,3-dienyl;
C6-C14-aryl such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 1-phenanthryl, 2-phenanthryl, 3-phenanthryl, 4-phenanthryl and 9-phenanthryl, preferably phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl, particularly preferably phenyl;
C6-C14-aryl such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 1-phenanthryl, 2-phenanthryl, 3-phenanthryl, 4-phenanthryl and 9-phenanthryl substituted by one or more
C1-C12-alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, and n-dodecyl; preferably C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, particularly preferably C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl;
halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, with preference being given to fluorine and chlorine,
monohalogenated or polyhalogenated C1-C12-alkyl groups such as fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, bromomethyl, dibromomethyl, tribromomethyl, pentafluoroethyl, perfluoropropyl and perfluorobutyl, particularly preferably fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and perfluorobutyl;
C1-C12-alkoxy groups, preferably C1-C6-alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, n-hexoxy and isohexoxy, particularly preferably methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and n-butoxy;
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9 where R7 to R9 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl radicals and C6-C14-aryl groups; preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, triisopropylsilyloxy, diethylisopropylsilyloxy, dimethylthexlsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldiphenylsilyloxy, tribenzylsilyloxy, triphenylsilyloxy and tri-para-xylylsilyloxy groups; particular preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy group and the tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy group;
or amino groups NR10R11, where R10 and R11 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl radicals and C6-C14-aryl groups, which may form a saturated or unsaturated 5-10-membered ring; preference is given to the dimethylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, methylphenylamino and diphenylamino groups. Examples of amino groups having saturated rings are the N-piperidyl group and the N-pyrrolidinyl group; examples of amino groups having unsaturated rings are the N-pyrryl, N-indolyl and N-carbazolyl groups;
C1-C12-alkoxy groups, preferably C1-C6-alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentoxy, isopentoxy, n-hexoxy and isohexoxy, particularly preferably methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and n-butoxy;
C6-C14-aryloxy groups such as phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy, 2-naphthoxy, 1-anthroxy, 2-anthroxy and 9-anthroxy, preferably phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy and 2-naphthoxy, particularly preferably phenoxy,
C1-C12-thioether groups such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, phenylthio, 1-naphthylthio, 2-naphthylthio, preferably methylthio, ethylthio and phenylthio;
silyloxy groups OSiR7R8R9, where R7 to R9 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups; preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, triisopropylsilyloxy, diethylisopropylsilyloxy, dimethylhexylsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldiphenylsilyloxy, tribenzylsilyloxy, triphenylsilyloxy and tri-para-xylylsilyloxy groups; particular preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy group and the tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy group;
halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, with preference being given to fluorine and chlorine;
or amino groups NR10R11, where R10 and R11 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups, which may form a saturated or unsaturated 5-10-membered ring; particular preference is given to the dimethylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, methylphenylamino and diphenylamino groups. Examples of amino groups having saturated rings are the N-piperidyl group and the N-pyrrolidinyl group; examples of amino groups having unsaturated rings are the N-pyrryl, N-indolyl and N-carbazolyl groups.
In a preferred embodiment, R3 together with an adjacent radical, i.e. R2 or R4, forms a 5- to 8-membered ring which may bear further substituents. For example, R3 and R2 or R4 can together be: xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94(trimethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94(tetramethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94(pentamethylene), xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94(hexamethylene), xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(C6H5)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, R3 and R4 together form a system as in the formula Ia. 
In this formula, the gruops Z are identical or different and selected from among the following groups:
hydrogen,
halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine;
C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, n-butoxy and tert-butoxy, and
n is an integer from 0 to 4.
R5 and R6 are selected independently from among the following groups:
xcex1-branched C3-C12-alkyl such as isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 2-isopentyl, 3-isopentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2-heptyl, 3-heptyl, 2-isoheptyl, 3-isoheptyl, 2-octyl, 3-octyl, 2-nonyl, 3-nonyl, 4-nonyl, 1-decyl, 2-decyl, 3-decyl, 4-decyl, 2-undecyl, 3-undecyl, 4-undecyl, 5-undecyl, 2-dodecyl, 3-dodecyl, 4-dodecyl, 5-dodecyl, preferably xcex1-branched C1-C6-alkyl groups such as isopropyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 2-isopentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl and 3-isopentyl, particularly preferably the isopropyl group;
C3-C12-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl and cyclododecyl; preferably cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl;
examples of substituted cycloalkyl groups are: 2-methylcyclopentyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, cis-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, trans-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclopentyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 3-methylcyclohexyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, cis-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, trans-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexyl, 2-methoxycyclopentyl, 2-methoxycyclohexyl, 3-methoxycyclopentyl, 3-methoxycyclohexyl, 2-chlorocyclopentyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 2,4-dichlorocyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetrachlorocyclopentyl, 2-chlorocyclohexyl, 3-chlorocyclohexyl, 4-chlorocyclohexyl, 2,5-dichlorocyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetrachlorocyclohexyl, 2-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 2-thiomethylcyclohexyl, 3-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 3-thiomethylcyclohexyl and further derivatives.
X is oxygen, sulfur, selenium, Nxe2x80x94R12, Pxe2x80x94R12 or AsR12. Here, R12 is selected from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups.
Y is:
hydrogen,
an alkali metal cation such as Li+, Na+, K+, Rb+ and Cs+, preferably Na+ and K+;
a C1-C18-alkylacyl anion such as acetate, propionate, n-butyrate, isobutyrate, valerate, capronate, decanoate and stearate; preference is given to the C1-C6-alkylacyl anions acetate, propionate, n-butyrate and isobutyrate, particularly preferably acetate;
a C6-C14-arylacyl anion, preferably benzoate, xcex1-naphthoate, xcex2-naphthoate or 9-anthracenecarboxylate, particularly preferably benzoate;
SiR7R8R9, where R7 to R9 are selected independently from among hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl groups, benzyl groups and C6-C14-aryl groups; preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy, triethylsilyloxy, triisopropylsilyloxy, diethylisopropylsilyloxy, dimethylthexlsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldiphenylsilyloxy, tribenzylsilyloxy, triphenylsilyloxy and tri-para-xylylsilyloxy groups; particular preference is given to the trimethylsilyloxy group and the tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy group.
The synthesis of the ligands can be carried out by methods known per se. A suitable method is described by J. Heinicke, U. Jux, R. Kadyrov and M. He in Heteroatomic Chem. 1997, 8, 383-396, specifically page 393, and by J. Heinicke, M. He, R. Kadyrov, P. G. Jones in Heteroatomic Chem. 1998, 9, 183-193. Further methods are described in T. Rauchfuxcex2, Inorg. Chem. 1977, 16, 2966. Specific ortho-dialkylphosphinocresol syntheses are published in J. Heinicke et al., J. Organomet. Chem. 1983, 243, 1, J. Heinicke et al. Chem. Ber. 1996, 129, 1061 and Chem. Ber. 1996, 129, 1547.
The preparation of the complexes from the metal precursor and ligand is advantageously carried out immediately prior to the polymerization.
To prepare the complexes, the ligand of the formula I is mixed with the metal precursor, preferably in a solvent. Suitable solvents are toluene, ethylbenzene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, ortho-xylene, meta-xylene, para-xylene and mixtures thereof. Furthermore, cyclic ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or acyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, diisopropyl ether or 1,2-dimethoxyethane are also suitable. Further suitable solvents are ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or diisobutyl ketone, likewise amides such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide. Mixtures of these solvents with one another are also suitable.
Appropriate molar ratios of ligand to metal compound are in the range from 2:1 to 1:5. The range from 1.1:1 to 1:1.1 is preferred.
It is assumed that the complexes of the present invention are predominantly present as chelate structures as in formula II or IIa or else are in dimeric or oligomerized form. 
In these formulae, the radicals R1-R6 and also M and X are as defined above; m is selected from among the integers 1, 2 and 3.
The ligand L1 can be hydrogen or one of the following radicals:
C1-C12-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, and n-dodecyl; preferably C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, particularly preferably C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl;
C3-C12-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl and cyclododecyl; preference is given to cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl;
examples of substituted cycloalkyl groups are: 2-methylcyclopentyl, 3-methylcyclopentyl, cis-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, trans-2,4-dimethylcyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclopentyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 3-methylcyclohexyl, 4-methylcyclohexyl, cis-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, trans-2,5-dimethylcyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexyl, 2-methoxycyclopentyl, 2-methoxycyclohexyl, 3-methoxycyclopentyl, 3-methoxycyclohexyl, 2-chlorocyclopentyl, 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 2,4-dichlorocyclopentyl, 2,2,4,4-tetrachlorocyclopentyl, 2-chlorocyclohexyl, 3-chlorocyclohexyl, 4-chlorocyclohexyl, 2,5-dichlorocyclohexyl, 2,2,5,5-tetrachlorocyclohexyl, 2-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 2-thiomethylcyclohexyl, 3-thiomethylcyclopentyl, 3-thiomethylcyclohexyl and further derivatives.
As ligand L2, use is made of the customary uncharged molecules or anions used in coordination chemistry (cf. Elschenbroich, Salzer, xe2x80x9cEinfxc3xchrung in die Organometallchemiexe2x80x9d, 3rd Edition, B. G. Teubner Verlag, Stuttgart 1990). Examples of suitable ligands are:
aliphatic and aromatic phosphines RxPH3xe2x88x92x, amines RxNH3xe2x88x92x, where R is selected from among the radicals defined under R1 to R4,
CO,
nitriles containing C1-C12-alkyl or C6-C14-aryl radicals, for example acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile or benzonitrile, halide ions such as fluoride, chloride, bromide or iodide,
allyl anions,
benzyl anions,
aryl anions such as the phenyl anion,
C1-C6-alkyl anions such as (CH3)xe2x80x94, (C2H5)xe2x80x94, (C3H7)xe2x80x94, (n-C4H9)xe2x80x94, (tert-C4H9)xe2x80x94 or (C6H14)xe2x80x94;
singly or multiply ethylenically unsaturated double bond systems such as ethenyl, propenyl, cis-2-butenyl, trans-2-butenyl, cyclohexenyl, norbornenyl, 1,5-cyclooctadienyl ligands (xe2x80x9cCODxe2x80x9d), 1,6-cyclodecadienyl ligands, 1,5,9-all-trans-cyclododecatrienyl ligands or norbornadienyl ligands.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the ligands L1 and L2 are linked to one another via one or more covalent bonds. Examples of such ligands are the 4-cyclooctenyl ligand, the 5-cyclodecenyl ligand and the all-trans-1,4-cyclododecadienyl ligand.
The polymerization of 1-olefins using the metal complexes of the present invention can be carried out in a manner known per se.
Here, the order of addition of the reagents in the polymerization is not critical. Thus, gaseous monomer can firstly be injected onto the solvent or liquid monomer can firstly be metered in, followed by addition of the catalyst. However, it is also possible firstly to dilute the catalyst solution with further solvent and subsequently to add monomer.
Examples of 1-olefins which are suitable for the polymerization are: ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene and 1-eicosene, and also branched olefins such as 4-methyl-1-pentene, vinylcyclohexene and vinylcyclohexane as well as styrene, para-methylstyrene and para-vinylpyridine, with preference being given to ethylene and propylene. Particular preference is given to ethylene.
The copolymerization of two 1-olefins can also be carried out using the catalyst system of the present invention, with the comonomer being able to be selected from the following groups:
1-Olefins such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene and 1-eicosene, and also branched olefins such as 4-methyl-1-pentene, vinylcyclohexene and vinylcyclohexane as well as styrene, para-methylstyrene and para-vinylpyridine, with preference being given to propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene;
polar monomers such as acrylic acid, C1-C6-alkyl acrylates, methacrylic acid, C1-C6-alkyl methacrylates, C1-C6-alkyl vinyl ethers and vinyl acetate; preference is given to methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, n-butyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, ethyl vinyl ether and vinyl acetate.
Here, the ratio of the two monomers can be chosen without restriction.
The actual polymerization usually proceeds at a pressure of 1-4000 bar and temperatures of 10-250xc2x0 C., with preference being given to the ranges 2-100 bar and 40-150xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, ortho-xylene, meta-xylene and para-xylene and also mixtures thereof. Further suitable solvents are cyclic ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or acyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, diisopropyl ether or 1,2-dimethoxyethane. Also suitable are ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or diisobutyl ketone, likewise amides such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide. Furthermore, mixtures of these solvents with one another as well as mixtures of these solvents with water or alcohols such as methanol or ethanol are also suitable.
Modern industrial polymerization processes for olefins are suspension processes, bulk polymerization processes in the liquid or supercritical monomer and also gas-phase processes. The latter may be stirred gas phase or fluidized-bed gas-phase processes.
In these industrial processes, it is advantageous for catalytically active substances to be immobilized on a solid support. Otherwise, morphology problems with the polymer (lumps, wall deposits, blockages in lines or heat exchangers) can result, forcing shutdown of the plant.
The catalyst system of the present invention can readily be deposited on a solid support without suffering any significant drop in activity. Suitable support materials are, for example, porous metal oxides of metals of groups 2-14, for example Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, B, Al, Ti, Zr, Fe, Zn or Si or else mixtures thereof, also sheet silicates as well as solid halides such as fluorides, chlorides or bromides of metals of groups 1, 2 and 13, e.g. Na, K, Mg, Ca or Al. Preferred examples of metal oxides of groups 2-14 are SiO2, B2O3, Al2O3, MgO, CaO and ZnO. Preferred sheet silicates are montmorrilonites or bentonites; preferred halides are MgCl2 and amorphous AlF3.
Particularly preferred support materials are spherical silica gels and aluminosilicate gels of the formula SiO2xc2x7a Al2O3, where a is generally a number in the range from 0 to 2, preferably from 0 to 0.5. Such silica gels are commercially available, e.g. Silica Gel 332 or S 2101 from W.R. Grace.
As particle size of the support material, it has been found to be useful to employ mean particle diameters in the range 1-300 xcexcm, preferably from 20 to 80 xcexcm, with the particle diameter being determined by known methods such as sieving. The pore volume of these supports is generally from 1.0 to 3.0 ml/g, preferably from 1.6 to 2.2 ml/g and particularly preferably from 1.7 to 1.9 ml/g. The BET surface area is 200-750 m2/g, preferably 250-400 m2/g.
To remove impurities, in particular moisture, adhering to the support material, the support materials can be baked out prior to doping. Temperatures of 45-1000xc2x0 C. are suitable for this purpose. Temperatures of 100-750xc2x0 C. are particularly useful for silica gels and other metal oxides; for MgCl2 supports, the temperature range 50-100xc2x0 C. is preferred. This baking-out should be carried out for a period of from 0.5 to 24 hours, preferably from 1 to 12 hours. The pressure conditions are not critical per se; the baking-out can be carried out at atmospheric pressure. However, reduced pressures of from 0.1 to 500 mbar are advantageous; a range from 1 to 100 mbar is particularly advantageous and a range from 2 to 20 mbar is very particularly advantageous. Chemical pretreatment of the support material is also possible.
However, the metal complex system of the present invention is generally so insensitive toward impurities that the preliminary heating of the support material can be omitted.
The doping of the catalyst is generally carried out by slurrying the support material in a suspension medium and combining the suspension with the solution of the metal complex system. Here, the volume of the suspension medium is generally from 1 to 20 times the pore volume of the catalyst support.
The low water-sensitivity of the metal complex system of the present invention also allows it to be used in emulsion polymerizations. As emulsifiers, it is possible to use anionic, cationic and also nonionic emulsifiers.
Useful nonionic emulsifiers are, for example, ethoxylated monoalkylphenols, dialkylphenols and trialkylphenols (EO content: 3-50, alkyl radical: C4-C12) and ethoxylated fatty alcohols (EO content: 3-80; alkyl radical: C8-C36). Examples are the Lutensol(copyright) products from BASF AG.
Customary anionic emulsifiers are, for example, alkali metal and ammonium salts of alkyl sulfates (alkyl radical: C8-C12), of sulfuric monoesters of ethoxylated alkanols (EO content: 4-30, alkyl radical: C12-C18) and ethoxylated alkylphenols (EO content: 3-50, alkyl radical: C4-C12), of alkylsulfonic acids (alkyl radical: C12-C18) and of alkylarylsulfonic acids (alkyl radical: C8-C18).
Suitable cationic emulsifiers are, in general, primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary ammonium salts containing a C6-C18-alkyl, C6-C18-aralkyl or heterocyclic radical, alkanolammonium salts, pyridinium salts, imidazolinium salts, oxazolinium salts, morpholinium salts, thiazolinium salts and also salts of amine oxides, quinolinium salts, isoquinolinium salts, tropylium salts, sulfonium salts and phosphonium salts. Examples which may be mentioned are dodecylammonium acetate or the corresponding hydrochloride, the chlorides or acetates of the various 2-(N,N,N-trimethylammonium)ethylparaffinic acid esters, N-cetylpyridinium chloride, N-laurylpyridinium sulfate and also N-cetyl-N,N,N-trimethylammonium bromide, N-dodecyl-N,N,N-trimethylammonium bromide, N,N-distearyl-N,N-dimethylammonium chloride and also the Gemini surfactant N,Nxe2x80x2-(lauryldimethyl)ethylenediamine dibromide. Numerous further examples may be found in H. Stache, Tensid-Taschenbuch, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, Vienna, 1981 and in McCutcheon""s, Emulsifiers and Detergents, MC Publishing Company, Glen Rock, 1989.
The solid polymers obtained generally have molecular weights of over 10,000.
The molding compositions obtained from the polymers are well suited to conversion into films, sheets, waxes or hollow bodies such as bottles, etc. For this purpose, they can be processed by customary methods such as extrusion, injection molding or pressing and sintering. Wax-like materials can, for example, be processed by pelletization or extrusion and can be used in typical wax applications.